


Bite Me

by ziallfiles



Series: Silverchair Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Play, Blowjobs, Bondage, BoyxBoy, Cock & Ball Torture, Dildos, Discipline, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, Edge Play, Fucking Machines, Horan - Freeform, Knife Play, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Masochism, Masochist, Moran - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nipple Torture, Pet, Power Bottom, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sexual Pleasure, Spanking, Submissive, Top - Freeform, Vampirism, Vibrators, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, Ziall fanfic, botTom, buttplug, finger rimming, handjobs, horalik, horlik, niall - Freeform, owner - Freeform, sadist, sequel to Bite Me, sub, tongue rimming, zayn, ziall, ziall moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ziall ; completed]<br/>[sequel to Silverchair]</p><p>Several years later, Niall is moving out of his parents house. </p><p>He's turning 22 and he's still with Zayn. They're not dating, just simply dom and sub.</p><p>Niall and Zayn have to face new problems, they're out of school and going to work but now the parents are trying to get involved more with the boys</p><p>As the years went on, the sex got rougher and more violent, till the point where Niall would never leave the bedroom without a new mark somewhere on his body</p><p>Their neighbours, who were both homophobic often heard the two boys and one day called in for domestic violence</p><p>Warning: contains offensive language and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pet!" I heard Zayn yell

I instantly got up and ran downstairs, hugging him tight

"Hi" he chuckled, pecking my lips

"How was work?" I asked grinning

"It was amazing thank you" he said softly "are you ready for your 22nd?"

"Yeah" I grinned

"You looking stunning" Zayn purred "can't wait to take it off you when we get back later tonight"

I blushed "okay enough, go get changed"

"I know"

"And look good for me!" I called after him

"Aren't you gonna help?"

I ran after him and he laughed as I sat down on the bed

"Strip"

"You're so odd, Niall"

Zayn was gorgeous. He looked really different from when we'd first met. He'd began to grow out his facial hair and he was dyeing his hair silver.

Personally, I thought he looked like a sex god. I loved the beard, I often got beard burn when he kissed me but honestly, it just went perfectly with everything

He took off his shirt, revealing all of his tattoos. He had his nose pierced now, I loved that as well

I still lived with my parents, only tonight I was having my 22nd so Zayn and I were meeting at his house.

He began to undo his pants and I sat watching, already turned on.

Zayn grabbed some clothes, and he smirked

"You want me?"

"Yes, sir" I whispered "please"

"What do you want?"

My eyes flicked to his crotch and then up to his face again. I then bit my lip

He put down the clothes and moved near, pulling my face to his crotch

"That?" He chuckled

My hands instantly began to feel his thighs, my fingers running up the inside of them

"Can I?"

"Go for it"

I had to grab for the lubricant because Zayn was circumcised, and then put some in my hand. I tugged down his boxers and began to jerk him off

He gave a small moan, and I slipped my hand to his base and opened my mouth, looking up at him

He groaned as I wrapped my lips around him, the taste of strawberry lubricant hitting my tongue.

Zayn held my head with both hands to keep it still while I held his thighs and he then began to thrust in and out of my mouth

I opened my throat for him to go deep, each thrust hitting the back of my mouth. He grunted, and I soon lifted my tongue to let him run against the roof of my mouth

"Fuck, Niall"

I kept looking up, I loved pleasuring him

"I'm getting close"

He came in my mouth, and I swallowed with him still between my lips. I held his base as I pulled him out of my mouth and then squeezed him firmly, bringing my hand up to under his head. Cum rose to his tip and I sucked it out, licking up his sensitive head

He shuddered as I stroked the side of my tongue around him, kissing the side of his erection before letting it go

He pulled off his boxers and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up

"Good boy" he murmured, pecking my lips

I lay back on the bed with a stupid grin, my heart racing. I am never getting used to those two words  
-

-

-

Zayn soon came from the bathroom with a wet body and a towel round his hips. I stood up and undid it, grinning big

"You want to do it again?" He asked cheekily

"Yeah"

"Maybe later, pet"

"Aww" I pouted "please"

"Are you begging?"

"Yeah" I whispered "what are you gonna do about it?"

"What am I not going to do about it?"

"You going to put me back into place?" I taunted

"Yes I am"

"You gonna fuck me into place?" I asked, trying to seduce him "or are you going to hit me into place?"

"Someone wants to be punished" Zayn chuckled

"Mhm" I gave a lazy smile

"Maybe after your night out" Zayn growled "if there's anything I want to do, it's have drunk sex"

"Really?"

"What?" He laughed "you get so horny"

"I get horny anyway"

"Yeah but you get horny horny"

"I want it now" I pouted

"Pet" he warned

"Now" I smirked

"Last chance"

"Fuck you" I said slowly

At that he caught me in a headlock, a smile rising to my lips

"Are you sure that you want this before your big night out?" His voice was gruff, his breaths heavy

"Fuck yeah" I groaned, pressing my backside against his crotch

In response to me making a move he bit down on my shoulder, making me hiss in pain

He sunk his teeth in deep, the hurt was framing around what he was biting and once he removed his mouth I knew there would be an open wound

"Again" I pleaded

"You don't tell me what to do" he pressed his fingers into my leg through my jeans

"That doesn't even hurt" I teased

He undid my pants and he yanked them down, pushing me so that I hit the floor. I winced and heard a condom packet crackle. He tugged down my boxers to below my backside and began to undo his belt

"Do it" I murmured, waiting for the next lot of pain he would inflict

He snapped the belt together and I raised my bum, wanting the leather to come in contact hard with my skin

His phone began to ring and I heard the belt hit the floor

"Stay put" he mumbled

"Zayn" I whined "but-"

He hit me with his hand and I nearly moaned.

"You keep quiet, pet" he warned "or I'm really going to hurt you"

"Why do I need to- holy fuck" I groaned out

I felt his tongue move over my entrance and I parted my knees, raising my backside for more

"Zayn? Zayn!" I heard yelling over the phone "put Niall on the fucking phone"

"I'm on it" I had to fight back every moan

"Where the hell are you two?!" He screeched through the phone "everybody is here and we're waiting for your sorry ass? I hate to break it to you diva but if you're not here in the next five-"

I couldn't help but groan as his tongue pressed into me

"You two are so gross" I heard Louis whine "every time I'm on the phone with you you're getting fucked"

"No, Louis" I panted "I am not getting fucked. Man, I'm getting -fuck- eaten"

He just hung up and I heard Zayn burst out laughing behind me

"Oi don't stop!"

"Eaten?" Zayn was still laughing

"Fine, we can wait till later to do this" I huffed

"No, wait" he whined, tugging me by my ankles across the floor. He slung my feet that were bound by the pants around my ankles over his head and he began to rim me some more with his tongue

"Z-Zayn please" I moaned

"I love your ass, baby" 

I moaned louder, my fingers curling against the carpet

"Fuck..." He breathed hard "you taste so good"

"Zayn, w-we have to go"

"M-mm" he hummed against my entrance, sucking on my hole

"Zayn, please stop" I heaved

He huffed and let me go, but licked over my entrance a few more times

"Zayn"

"I want your ass baby please"

"Later"

I began to tug up my boxers and he gave an annoyed whine but let me do so. I did up my pants and then he put his clothes back on

"You look sexy" I grinned

"Oh really?" He asked amused

"I already want your dick in me" I then winked "and haven't even had a drink yet"

He laughed and then kissed my head "let's go"

"Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not"

"Aw, Zayn" I begged

"No baby, not tonight" 

"Fine"


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn's POV

The second we arrived a drink was put into Niall's hand. I stayed sober seeing as I had to take us home again, Louis and Niall both got shit-faced together

I sat watching a guy who was checking him out

"Baby!" I called

"You wanna fuck?" He lit up

"You see that guy there?" I asked

"Mhm"

"You like him?"

"I guess so"

"Well he likes you" I whispered "so why don't you dance with him for me"

"Okay"

He then ran off again, Louis was with Harry and they were both dancing with girls. Louis seemed to get straight when he was drunk which made no sense but that's just his thing I guess

Niall began talking to the guy who then pulled him near. They began to dance, Niall was grinding his backside against the other boy, watching me to make sure I could see him

I licked my lips and then bit my lower lip, feeling my pants tighten

Man he could move. 

The guy's hands moved down Niall's hips which made my defensive mode spike. I got out of my seat and Niall guided the guy's hands back to stay still, stopping it from moving down

I stayed standing just in case, and they began to grind again. Niall swayed his hips right down the guy's body, rubbing his backside on the stranger's crotch

I just watched and watched, and I knew Niall was seriously turned on

I saw Niall's hand grab the guy's crotch and whisper something to him

I went over and grasped ahold of him, pulling him roughly against

"You listen up" I hissed "you know the rules about dancing with other people"

"I'm Niall" he grinned "and you're really, really hot. Like... Super really hot"

"What's going on here, who's he?"

"I'm his Dom" I said protectively "you keep your hands off my boy"

"Hey man, he came onto me"

"Oh really?" I asked angrily "he knows his rules, and you mate are not allowed to touch below his hips"

"Oh fuck off you weren't even with him" the guy went of "besides, it's his body!"

"May be his body but it's my fucking property!"

"Hey, boys, boys" Niall stood between us "calm down. I don't want either of you, I have a Dom already"

"Pet" I said 

"Oh, hey Zayn" he grinned

"Let's go"

"But I'm horny"

"I'm not fucking you in a club"

"Oh come on, nobody will even know"

"Niall, I said we're going"

"But I'm dancing" he pulled away from me "with Jacob"

The stranger named Jacob smirked at me

"Niall-"

"You told me to" Niall said "you like it when I dance for you"

"You fucking slut" Jacob commented

At that I punched him in the face and he hit the floor unconscious

"Hit me that hard when we get home" Niall mumbled, off balance

"You're mine to touch"

"To touch where?" He asked softly

"Here" I stroked my hand over his backside, squeezing it tight

"Here..." I let my lips trail under his jaw 

"And right..." I grabbed ahold of his crotch "here. That's all mine"

He moaned, and his pants tightened in my hand

"Do that again" he whispered "that felt so good"

"You don't tell me what to do" I was still angry "how many times do I have to punish you until you remember where people are and are not allowed to touch my fuck toy?"

"Until I'm immobile" he laughed out

"Let's get you another drink" I whispered "I can't wait to get home"

Through drink after drink Niall was trying to drag me into one of the bathrooms, trying to undo my pants or trying to get me to fuck him at the table.

He took things pretty far to be honest. He tugged down his pants and bent over the table. Thankfully everyone else in the building was too drunk to even care so I tugged his bare bum into my lap

He raised himself up as I unzipped my jeans, and I pulled him back down

"You feel that?" I asked

"You're so hard" Niall whispered

"All because of you" I murmured

"Can I have it now?"

"Not yet"

"But it... It's almost-"

"I know" I growled "but you have to be patient"

He sighed and tugged up his pants, then ordered himself some more drinks. Eventually Louis joined him and they began downing shots of straight vodka. Cocktails, beer, RTDs, cider, you name it, Niall was drinking it.

I sat and watched him dance with some more guys, making sure they kept their hands out of my zone on Niall's body.

Niall was practically stumbling at the moment, he couldn't even stand. He'd fallen onto someone already and was currently being guided to me by Louis

"This is yours" he told me

"You're cute" Niall giggled against me "what's your name?"

"He's definitely had enough if he's forgotten my name all over again"

"Good luck"

"I'm Niall" he grinned widely "are you single?"

"For you baby? Always"

"Ooh you have pick up lines"

"Yep" I smiled "let's get you home"

"How do you even know where I live?"

I couldn't understand what he'd said so I just slung his arm around my shoulders and guided him to my car

"Wait I'm not done drinking"

"Yes you are"

I had to buckle him up in the backseat so that he had the child lock on. Niall did really stupid shit when he was drunk. Trying to jump out of the car while we were driving was one of the many things he did.

"Why is the door locked?" He yelled, repeatedly slamming the door handle "oi! Cute guy! Why'd you lock me in man, that's not cool!"

I just kept quiet and once we pulled up outside the house I turned off the car and helped him out.

I brought him inside and into the bedroom, taking his clothes off

"No, no, no, no, stop" he pushed against me

"Niall"

"I'm already with someone"

"I know, baby" I said calmly, taking off his pants

I leant in to kiss him but he shoved me

"I said I'm with someone already!" He raised his voice

"Yeah you're with me"

"Zayn!" He screamed

"Niall I'm right here"

He drunkenly grabbed ahold of one of the pillows, pointing it at me

"Touch me again and I'll bash your brains out" he threatened, practically swaying from all the alcohol "I'm not cheating on him! No matter how cute you are"

"Baby it's me" I said softly

"How do I know you're not just saying- ah!"

He fell sideways and I rushed over, catching him just before he hit the floor 

"Tell you what" I whispered into his ear "seeing as you're too drunk to see properly we just cuddle up"

"Nope, Zayn would get angry"

I kissed his lips and at first he struggled but then he relaxed. When I drew back he was blushing

"Dude I... I said i'm with someone"

"I know" I growled "you're with me. I'm Zayn baby"

"Oh yeah? Tell me something only Zayn would know"

"That scarred heart on your wrist" I whispered "I made that with cigarette burns. And once I finished it I told you that I love you"

"Zayn" he lit up "I'm seriously horny"

"Come on then" I laughed

"For a second there I didn't believe you"

"For a second is an understatement, Niall"

I helped him to his feet and cuddled him tight

"Where do you want to fuck?"

"Somewhere we probably shouldn't" he whispered

"And where might that be?"

"I dunno" he grinned "just over the desk or something"

"How about just in bed?" I offered "seeing as you're going to pass out afterwards"

"Okay" he nodded


End file.
